Black Depths and Emerald Orbs
by Morty-Lives-Forever
Summary: A story containing a series of one-shots with Gwevin and possible Benlie
1. Smoothie Spill

**AN:** **So** **I published a story on fanfiction yesterday and so far I've gotten 2 reviews.** **Thank you guys so much for reviewing! . In the mean time I want to try my hand with a** **multi-chapter story. Hopefully it will go well. So enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Man of Action does**.

Gwen's POV:

"Wow, I can't believe we took down all of those DNaliens. " Said Ben. We had just gotten back from a mission involving the hybreed trying to take over the world again. We expected it to be just another routine thing, but the hybreed had been expecting us. They had hundreds of DNaliens waiting for us to arrive. It was tough, but we managed to defeat them all and none of us got hurt too badly.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think we were gonna make it outta there in one piece." Kevin said. "Why don't we go to Mr. Smoothie's? Its still pretty early and I am in a serious need of a smoothie." Ben suggests. Kevin rolled his eyes and mumbled something about having an addiction, but took off in the direction of Mr. Smoothie's anyway. When they arrived, they took a seat at one of the outside tables and Gwen went inside to order everyone's drink. After waiting about 10 minutes, Gwen came outside carrying everyone's drink. Unfortunately, while she was carrying the tray with the drinks, she didn't see the spilled soda on the ground in front of her. Kevin, though, saw the spilled soda on the ground and made it over to her before she could hit the ground and caught her. The drinks went everywhere but she was ok. "Thank you." said Gwen. Just as she was about to get up though Kevin leaned in to kiss her. Gwen saw what he was trying to do and started to lean in as well. Just as their lips were about to meet, Ben came out of the bathroom where he had been before Gwen had come out with their drinks. He saw what had happened and went completely crazy.

"My smoothie!" he cried. "How could you do this to my smoothie!" he shouted. Then he started to rant about how important that smoothie was to him and how much he needed it. While he was ranting, Gwen and Kevin got up to buy him another smoothie. Hopefully, they'd get to have that kiss later, when Ben wasn't there to ruin it.

**AN: So this one is a bit longer and hopefully a bit better than my last one. And to Skylark Evanson, I just want to tell you that I am a huge fan of your stories and thanks for the advise. I tried to add a bit more detail and emotion to this one. So hopefully everyone likes the story so far. And please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Nobody Messes with Kevin

**AN: Well, so far I've gotten a couple of reviews on the previous chapter. So thanks you guys! I appreciate it so much! :) So now, on to chapter two. Please review! I love to hear your guy's opinion!**

It was a crystal clear night. Practically every star in the sky was visible tonight. And luckily for the team, no alien business tonight. They'd been trying so hard to stop Aggregor lately that they haven't had any down time to be normal teenagers again. But tonight, a friend of Gwen's from her school was throwing a party at the beach. Since the party was supposed to be huge, Gwen was told that she could bring anyone she wanted with her.

She told the guys about the party and they all agreed it would be good for them. And Ben decided to bring Julie with them because due to Aggregor, he hadn't had much time with her.

So everyone got ready a couple of hours before the party was to start and they all hopped into Ben's car. Kevin reluctantly got into the passenger seat. They arrived about ten minutes early but there were already people there. So they all exited the car and went to mingle withother people.

Everything was going good until one of the snobby kids from Gwen's school came up to the group and started to talk to everyone.

"This party is great isn't it?" said the guy. Then he spotted Kevin. "But wait, who invited the delinquent?" he said. Kevin had been worried that this might happen. But he just told himself that he was being paranoid.Apparently, he hadbeen right in the first place.

But beforeKevin could say anything back to the guy, Gwen steppedin.

"Delinquent? I don't see a delinquent. I see an ugly jerk who can't mind his own business, but not a delinquent." Said Gwen. There were various "oh's" coming from the surrounding crowd.

The guy was obviously mad, but he decided that he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of responding. Instead, he walked away to go talk to his 'friends'. After that, the crowd slowly started to disappear, most likely to go tell other people what had happened. Now it was just Kevin and Gwenalone.

"Wow, Gwen. I didn't know you had that in you." Kevin said. Gwen smiled at him.

"Well, the guy may be a jerk, but I figured that he probably shouldn'tendup in the hospital tonight." Gwen replied.

"Oh Gwen, I'm hurt. I can't believe you think that I would hurt that guy because he insulted me." Kevin feigned innocence.

"No," Gwen said, "I know you would hurt that guy because he insulted you." Gwen replied.

Kevin laughed. "Well Gwen, its safe to say that you know me too well." And they spent the rest of their night under the stars. No words were spoken because no words were needed, all that that they needed was eachother.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it, and please don't forget to review to tell me what you though of it! :)**


	3. Mall Santa

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Its good to know what you think. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy and please review.**

"Hey Kevin?" Gwen said sweetly as she entered the room. It was a Saturday and Ben was out with Julie. They were trying to think of something they could do.

"Yes Gwen?" Kevin replied hesitantly. He knew that tone in her voice. It meant that she wanted to do something that he most likely wouldn't enjoy.

"Why don't we go shopping?" said Gwen.

"Gwen, you know," he started. But Gwen interrupted him. She hadn't had time to go shopping in awhile and most likely she wouldn't get another chance for a long time.

"Please Kevin? It would mean a lot to me. And next time you'll get to choose. I'll even go to another auto show." She batted her eye lashes repeatedly. A trick she knew he couldn't resist.

"Ok. But as long as I don't have to carry all of your bags around." Kevin replied.

"Thank you! I promise that I won't take long."

**At the mall: 5 hours and 20 stores later.**

"Ugh, Gwen! Please tell me that you're done! I can't stand this!" exclaimed Kevin. He didn't understand why girls liked shopping so much. He didn't know how they were able to walk around for hours looking at clothes and not be bored, much less enjoy it.

"Hold on Kevin, I just want to look at this pair of shoes then I'll be done."

Ten minutes later Gwen walked out of the shoe store. What she saw made her laugh.

Kevin was sitting on a mall Santa's lap and was currently telling him what he wanted for Christmas.

"Well, I really want a knew accelerator for my car. Oh, and maybe some knew spinners for the wheels too." Kevin then went into a detailed description of what kind of spinners he wanted.

Gwen sighed, then smiled. He really was pretty funny at times. She decided to let him have his fun and walk home herself. He'd figure out that she already left eventually.

**AN: Well, I hope that you guys like it. I came up with the idea because I went shopping today and I saw a mall Santa there. So I decided that it would be pretty funny if Kevin told "Santa" what he wanted for Christmas. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Car Dents

**AN: Sorry I haven't had time to update. But between friends, parties, and homework, I've been pretty busy. So here's chapter 4. Skylark Evanson left me a review saying that she would like to see Gwen at an auto show as it was mentioned in the previous chapter. So here it is.**

"Come on Gwen, you promised!" said Kevin. "This one is special. It only comes around once a year!"

"Kevin," Gwen started, "I'll do anything else with you. Just please don't make me go to an auto show." Gwen begged.

"You said you would go to one if I went shopping with you, and I did. So now it's your turn to do something I like to do with me." Kevin replied.

"Alright, fine. But it won't take too long right?" Gwen said.

"No, it shouldn't take too long." Kevin replied innocently.

**6 hours and 23 cars later:**

"Kevin! We've been here for hours and you haven't done anything but _look_ at them! Can we please leave now?"

"Hold on Gwen. I think I saw a 1983 Volkswagen in the corner….." replied Kevin.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever. Now how can I get him to leave?" Gwen wondered to herself. Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

She found a hammer laying on one of the shelves and proceeded to make her way to Kevin's car. She then put tiny dents in the front of the car. They were small enough to where Kevin could probably fix easily, but also big enough to get Kevin's attention. After she was finished, she put the hammer down and walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin! I went back to the car to sit down in it and there are a lot of dents in it." Gwen replied innocently.

"What!" said Kevin. He then raced back to his car to look at the dents. Gwen was pretty proud that her plan had succeeded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Kevin. Gwen was shocked. She knew that he would be mad, but she hadn't expected him to be this mad. She raced out to Kevin to try and calm him down. But when she got there, she was surprised.

Kevin was looking at the _back_ of the car, not the front. She went to the back of the car to see what he was looking at. What she saw shocked her. There was a huge dent in the back. It looked as if someone had hit the back of the car and drove away.

Gwen felt bad now. He already had one dent to fix and she just added to the damage. She looked up at Kevin. He was fuming.

"Let's go. I need to get my car back so I can repair it." Kevin said angrily. Gwen Quickly got into the passenger seat of the car. The car ride was silent. Gwen wanted to tell him about the front of the car being her fault, but she knew he would be furious with her.

They finally made it back to the garage where Ben was unexpectedly waiting for them. When he saw the car he was surprised.

"What happened to your car, Kevin?" asked Ben.

"Someone apparently smashed a bunch of dents in it. This is gonna take forever to fix!" replied Kevin. There was a silent pause.

"Well what I don't get is why you didn't just buy a new car since you were already there." Ben said.

Kevin proceeded to restrain himself from choking the oblivious brunette boy.

**AN: So here you have it. I hope it lived up to the previous chapter. Please don't forget to review! :)**


	5. I can't loose you

**AN: Wow, I meant to update last weekend but I ended up getting grounded. Sorry. But I was able to watch 'Forge of Creation' and it was….. intense. The thing that really upset me though is that Gwen didn't show much emotion when Kevin took off. But enough of my ranting. You're not here for that. Here's chapter 5. Please review! I need to know how I'm doing! :)**

**Gwen's POV**

"Kevin, why are we going to the Forever Knights' castle? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to just wait for them to do something bad and then take them out?" I questioned.

We were in Kevin's car on our way to one of the Forever Knights' castles. And I really had no idea why. We had never gone to them before. We had always waited for them to do something first.

"Well, I figured we outta try something new now and again. We always wait for them to do something bad and _then_ we do something about it. Why not just take care of them before they can do something?"

"Yeah, Kevin has a point. It makes sense to try to stop them from possibly hurting someone innocent before they actually do." Said Ben.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Declared Kevin.

**Forever Knights' castle: 30 minutes later.**

'Wow, these guys have really been practicing.' I thought. We've been fighting for a long time now and they've been landing some pretty good hits.

"Come on guys, we can do this. We just have to focus." Ben encouraged.

I didn't reply to that because to be honest, I didn't have anything positive to reply with, Kevin didn't reply because he was focused on taking out 4 forever knights that were gaining up on him. I figured it would be a good time to help him out now.

"Thanks Gwen." Kevin said.

"No problem. Look out behind you!" I shouted. A forever knight had snuck up behind him when we were distracted.

"Argh, go take care of the last two by the weapons supplies. I got this one." Kevin encouraged.

I ran off to take care of the last two that were pathetically trying to protect their weapons. I took care of them easily. I looked to find Ben and I realized that he must have gone off to look at the damage.

I looked at Kevin and almost screamed. He was laying on the ground with a forever knight running away from him. I almost ran after him but I decided I needed to see if Kevin was alright first.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I asked Kevin.

"Yeah I should be fine." He tried to sit up but winced in pain and fell back to the ground.

"No you're not. Let me take a look." I got a better look at his stomach and gasped. It was covered in blood and there was a laser burn in the center.

"Kevin, I need to take care of this. Let me use one of my healing spells to help it heal." I said as I tried to take his shirt off. But he stopped me.

"No, I don't need you to. I'll be fine." He lied.

"No you won't. You could get an infection or loose too much blood." I argued. "Wait, you're not afraid of me seeing you with your shirt off are you? I mean, I've seen it all before anyway."

"No, that's not it. It's just, I know what those spells can do to you. You haven't perfected them yet. You don't need to wear yourself out trying to heal me." He replied.

"Come on, I can take care of myself Kevin. Just let me help a little. Just enough to heal the worst parts of it." I compromised.

"Okay, but just a little." Kevin agreed.

I said the spell and Kevin started healing. The wound went from an angry red to a pink and purple. I was beginning to feel a little tired, but I could deal with it.

I stopped healing the wound when Ben entered the room again. He obviously had no idea that Kevin had been injured.

"Well, I guess we should start going home." Kevin said. He sounded much better than before.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need some help walking?" Ben asked Kevin.

"No I'll be fine. Gwen healed the worst parts." Kevin replied.

After Kevin got up, I stood up too, but ended up having to put my hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't have tried to heal me." Kevin said concerned.

"No,no. I'm fine." I assured him. And I was. We were all fine for the most part. That's all that mattered to me right now. And I knew from that point on, that I would make sure that I never come close to loosing Kevin again.

**AN: Well, I was actually intending on writing another humor chapter. But I guess that the angst from 'Forge of Creation' stuck with me. I hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think :)**


	6. Paranoia

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been a little busy. So here's chapter 6. It was by request that I have Gwen tell Kevin about the dents on his car from the auto show. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Gwen's POV:**

Hi, I'm Gwen Tennyson. I am currently having a panic attack sitting in my boyfriend's garage while I wait for him to come back from car parts store. You might be wondering _why_ I am having a panic attack sitting in my boyfriend's garage while I wait for him to come back from the car parts store.

You see, a few weeks ago I went to the auto show with Kevin (my boyfriend) and while waiting for him to finish looking at the cars I got extremely bored. So I decided to put a few dents in his car so he would get mad and want to leave to fix the dents.

But what I didn't expect was there to already be a gigantic dent in the back from someone hitting it while they tried to park. I didn't see this dent of course and ended up putting the smaller dents in the front.

So let's just say that we ended up in the garage with him being very mad. He still doesn't know that it was me who put the smaller dents in the front. But I've been feeling very guilty lately so I've decided to tell him that it was my fault. I know he'll be mad so I'm nervous about telling him which would explain the current panic attack that I'm having.

I hear footsteps coming from the front of the garage and I turn to see Kevin walking in. My heart does a flip for two reasons. One good, one bad.

"Hey Kevin" I say as calmly as possible. He looked startled by seeing me here.

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing here?" He asks. I gulp, give myself a mental pep talk, and start.

"Well, you know about the small dents on the front of your car that were there at the auto show?" I asked guiltily.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Well I might have possibly had something to do with them." I said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"I mean, that I put the dents on your car. Only the small ones in the front though. I hadn't known about the big one in the back. See, I was just so tired of waiting on you to get done looking at cars and I figured that if you had a few minor dents on your own car, then you would want to leave so you could fix them." I said in a rush.

I had my head down while I was speaking so I looked up to see Kevin's reaction. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at me.

"It's ok Gwen. I understand." Kevin said. I sat there dumbfounded. No way in this universe would Kevin Levin ever let anybody get away with damaging his car. It was one of his most prized possessions.

"Kevin," I started, "you're not mad?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I guess I can see why you did it." He said. Then I caught on. He must be planning something. A prank or something. Something that would make us even.

"Right. Well I guess I'll see you later." I started to walk towards the garage door. I would be on my toes for the next couple days until he plays his trick.

"See ya, Gwen." He replied.

**One week later:**

My sanity is starting to wear paper thin. It's been one week since I told Kevin and he hasn't tried to get back at me once. It's really starting to get to me.

Every time I walk I always have to look down to make sure nothings going to trip me. Every time I sit down I always have to check to make sure nothings there for me to sit on. I've even started to check my food to make sure nothings in it.

I can't take this any more. I'm going to have to go talk to him to see why he hasn't gotten back at me yet.

**At the garage:**

"Why haven't you gotten back at me yet?" I demand as I walk into the garage.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asks as he turns around to look at me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! For the dents in your car. Why haven't you gotten back at me? It's driving me crazy!" I ranted.

"I already got back at you Gwen." Kevin states calmly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I already got back at you." He repeats. "See, you know me well enough to know that I would never let anyone get off the hook when it comes to damaging my car. Including you." He paused to wink at me." You also know that if I don't make you do anything on the spot to make up for it, I'm going to get back at you in some form of a prank.

"Knowing this," he continued "you made yourself prepared for any kind of prank I might try to pull. But when I didn't pull the prank, it made you more edgy and suspicious, causing paranoia. By doing this, I was able to get back at you without doing any work." He finished.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that he was able to come up with that on his own. Suddenly, a burst of anger corrupted me.

"Kevin Ethan Levin! You will never do that to me again in your entire life!" I said while I beat him with my fists. I knew he could of absorbed the concrete from the floor, but he probably figured he should just let me get my anger out.

I then turned to leave the garage, but before I left, I heard him say "No promises" but I chose to ignore it.

**AN: well here you go. This was inspired by a situation a couple weeks ago with one of my friends. I did something to her and she got back at me in a similar way Kevin did with Gwen. I was so worried and scared that I was surprised when my hair didn't fall out from all the stress. Anyway, please review to tell me what you think. Good or bad :)**


	7. Nightmares

**AN: Hey everyone! Got out of school early today and couldn't wait for the new Ben10: Ultimate Alien to premiere tonight. So in order to pass the time I shall update with another chapter of Black Depths and Emerald Orbs. Don't forget to review at the end! :)**

**Kevin's POV:**

It was the same nightmare again. It always was. Never different. Never changing. And if it did change in any way, it only made it that much worse. Sometimes I had to stay awake all night just so I could be free of the pain for a full 24 hours. Of course in the morning I would be tired and that much more irritable. So I had to sleep every once in a while.

But when I did stay awake, I had way to much time to think. Eventually I started working on my car at night to pass the time. Then working on my car became a habit during the day. That's why I work on my car so much. Because it's a habit. Nothing more. Of course I love my car and all, but I have more important things in my life now, like Gwen.

Oh Gwen. The nightmares always started with her. We would be out fighting some alien and she would always get hurt. Sometimes I would get to her too late and she would be gone. By 'gone' I mean, well you know. I can't say the word. It brings the pain back. It becomes unbearable.

But the nightmares don't stop there. I guess my conscious decided that the old nightmares weren't causing me enough pain. So then the nightmares would change. It was no longer some random alien that would hurt Gwen. It was me. Me in my mutant form.

She would always tell me that she still loved me the way that I was. She would always say that she didn't care what I looked like and that Ben wouldn't either. I never listened though. I couldn't. I was out of control again. No longer in control of my actions. And I would watch Gwen get hurt by me. Sometimes even more than that. Again, I'm sure you know what I mean, because I can't say it. I would look at her broken body for no more than a second.

And that's when I would wake up. And even though I only saw her body for a second, I could never forget what she looked like. The pale white skin of her face that would never turn red when she was angry or embarrassed again. Her hands that looked so cold and still, that would never wield her mana again. And her eyes. Her eyes that were glazed over and would no longer reveal to me what she was thinking or feeling.

I knew that I would never forget that image that my mind conjured up. I knew that I couldn't let this happen. That I couldn't go back to what I was. And that I sure as heck wasn't going to let Gwen end up "gone". So I would make sure that I wouldn't become what I was again. And I would protect Gwen with my life.

Now I usually don't try to learn anything from dreams or experiences. That's just not my style. And I sure as heck don't go out of my way to make sure that I do something or don't do something because of a dream.

But just this once, I was willing to make an exception.

**AN: Well I was actually intending on writing another comedy chapter. But I've been having some guy trouble lately and I guess the angsty-ness just needed to come out. So anyway I would really appreciate it if you would click that little button below and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Come Back to Me

**AN: Ok, can I just say two things? First, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy reading my story and will take the time to give me advice on how to improve it. And second, 'The Enemy of My Enemy' was fantastic! Sad, but fantastic none the less. So anyway, onward to the chapter! :)**

**Gwen's POV:**

"Ben, we can't just try to search out Kevin and then kill him! He was our friend! Besides, it's not his fault. Absorbing energy makes Osmosians loose control." It's been a week since we tried to hide Argit at the Plumber's academy. Ben was insistent on "eliminating" Kevin, but I won't let him do it.

"Gwen, we've been through this a million times. It doesn't matter if it was his fault or not. Not to mention, he chose to absorb the energy from the Ultimatrix. No one made him do it." Ben replied.

"Yeah, that's right Ben. He _chose_ to save the universe. No one made him do it. He saved your life, he saved my life, and he saved everyone else's life. And this is how you want to repay him? By murdering him?" I retorted.

Ben just stared at me, shocked. I'd never called it murdering before. I had always said eliminating him, or getting rid of him. I knew that he didn't want to think of it as murdering, but that's basically what it is.

"Gwen, he wouldn't want to live the rest of his life like this. He'd want us to take him down. He wouldn't want to become what he used to be again." Ben said calmly.

"No Ben. Just let me try to reason with him. One more time. If it doesn't work, then we'll take him out." I reasoned.

"Fine. But just once. If it doesn't work, then we're going to take him down. No more arguing, no more reasoning." Ben agreed. "So where do you think he would be anyway?" Ben asked.

"Well, I'm not for sure, but I think I know where we should start looking." I replied.

**15 minutes later:**

"The old mannequin factory Gwen? Why would he be here?" Ben asked.

"Don't question it. I know Kevin. And this is where I think he would be." I answered him.

"Ok, whatever you say Gwen." He said as we opened the rusted metallic door. As we walked in, I thought I saw a shadow move, but I couldn't be sure.

"Kevin, are you here?" I called aloud. As we approached the back of the building, I saw a person that I never expected to see here. My nervousness instantly turned to hatred and fear.

"Oh lovely Gwen. I'm afraid I'm not your precious Kevin. But don't fret, he's here as well." Darkstar said as he emerged from the shadows. Not far behind, Kevin came out too.

"Well, I know how I usually have an elaborate speech describing to you exactly what I plan to do and how I'm going to do it. But since I always end up loosing, I think I'll try it differently for a change." Darkstar said as he came forward to attack me.

I looked quickly to my right and I saw Kevin and Ben prepare with their own fight too. I turned my attention back to Darkstar and waited for him to make his move. We were both landing decent hits and deflecting each others attacks fairly well. Suddenly, Darkstar stopped and moved over to Ben's and Kevin's fight without a word.

I realized two things in that moment. First, Ben was winning their fight. Second, Darkstar was going to make sure that he didn't. I could only watch in horror as Darkstar approached Ben and Kevin. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move, only hope that Darkstar would be defeated and that Ben and Kevin would both make it out OK.

Suddenly, I saw Ben strike out against Darkstar. He knocked him into a pile of old, heavy machinery. Quickly, I took a closer look and saw that he was unconscious. I turned my attention back to Ben and Kevin. Ben was currently Big Chill and was trying to freeze Kevin. But Kevin was faster and was able to hit him. The hit was so hard that even _I _could tell that Ben wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

I looked up at Kevin again and saw that he was coming up to me. I figured that this would happen sooner or later. I was prepared with my mana and was ready for him to make the first move. But instead of trying to hit me or blast me, he shot out a black ray.

When it made contact with me, it was agonizing. Vaguely, I was able to comprehend that somehow Darkstar had loaned Kevin some of his abilities. I could feel myself loosing my life energy. Suddenly, I heard myself shouting.

"No Kevin! Stop, your hurting me!" I yelled. My voice sounded broken, the pain was obvious in my voice, even to my own ears.

I looked up to see Kevin's face. He looked confused. And if I looked hard enough, I thought I saw sadness. I think that the obvious pain he was causing me was getting to him. And I knew in that moment, that our Kevin was still in there. We still had a chance of getting him back. He wasn't completely gone yet. I started to yell some more, to see if I could get more of a reaction out of him.

"Kevin! You don't have to do this! It's hurting me!" I screamed. I looked up at his face again. There wasn't much of a change but I thought I felt his blast getting weaker. Then, the blast stopped all together. I thought I saw regret on his face as he turned away from me and flew out of the building.

I quickly ran over to Ben to wake him up. After a bit of shaking and a slap, he finally came to.

"Wha-Where's Kevin?" He choked out

"He flew off. Darkstar is in the corner over there," I pointed briefly to the machinery. "We should probably take care of Darkstar before we do anything else.

After about ten minutes, some plumbers arrived to take Darkstar to the Null Void. We quickly thanked them and left.

"So where do you want to start looking?" I asked Ben when we were finally in his car.

"Well, considering the fact that I put a tracking devise on him, we shouldn't have to look very much." Ben said with a smirk He pulled out my plumber's badge from the center console and brought up a map with a red dot on it. I assumed that the dot was Kevin.

"Well, looks like he's in Los Soladad. I guess that's where we're going then.

Within five minutes, we were in Los Soladad. We quickly exited the car and entered the building that Kevin was supposedly in. As soon as we walked in, Kevin was standing in front of us, waiting for us.

"So you think I didn't notice the tracking devise you put on me Tennyson?" Kevin snarled. "Well I did. The only thing you did was make it easier on me to have to find you and take care of you. Once and for all. And that includes you too, Gwen. I'm not going to wuss out like I did earlier." Kevin said as he looked at me.

Normally, I should be afraid of what Kevin said. But because of earlier, I know that some of the old Kevin is there. And I planned on getting him back.

Ben didn't even bother to reply as he charged at Kevin. At the last second he turned into Echo Echo and blasted Kevin out of the building with his voice. He jumped out of the hole in the wall and followed Kevin. I quickly ran after them.

"Ben! You said that we would try this my way!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I lied." He replied. He charged at Kevin again but this time I jumped in front of him before he could do anything.

"Ben! We're going to do this my way first, whether you like it or not." I yelled with rage.

"Fine." He said simply, but I could see the slight fear in his eyes. I knew that he didn't underestimate me, so he knew that I would attack him if it came down to it.

I turned around to face Kevin. I looked up at his face and tried to use as much caring and love in my voice as I could muster.

"Kevin," I said softly. "Please. This isn't you. Just release all of the power that's built up in you. I know that you can do it. You've done it before. Remember what Quil taught you. Release the energy." I said.

I could tell that our Kevin was trying to take control again. I decided that he needed a little bit more of a push.

"Come back to me Kevin, I can't loose you." I said with tears in my eyes. The same words that he had spoken to me when I was turning into my anodite form. I knew that it would strike a cord with him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I saw the energy coming off of him. Then his distorted figure began to turn human again. With a moan, he passed out on the ground. I was able to catch his upper half before it fell on the floor.

I silently looked back at Ben, and he went to wait in the car. He knew that Kevin and I would need some alone time when he woke up. Although he tried to hide it, I saw the smile that was growing on his face as he realized that we were going to have Kevin back before he turned to leave.

After a bit of shaking, Kevin woke up. He looked confused, but that was understandable. Then his eyes locked with mine and a smile began to slip its way onto his face. Suddenly, the smile was gone though. I figured that he must be remembering what had happened fully.

"Oh my god Gwen! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. I was confused. I knew that he would be unhappy with what had happened, but why was he apologizing to me?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I voiced my question.

"Why wouldn't I? After I tried to attack you multiple times! After what I said to you at the Plumber's academy! That the only reason I didn't kill you was because of what you _used_ to mean to me! After I started working with Darkstar, the guy who tried to kill you and take your powers multiple times! After I tried to take your powers for myself! Oh speaking of which, are you OK? You're not hurt to badly are you?" He rambled as he quickly looked over my body for extreme damage.

I tried to assure him that I was fine, but to no avail.

"Kevin, It's alright. You weren't yourself when you did that stuff. And for the last time, I'm fine." I added the last part since I noticed he kept glancing at a bruise on my arm.

"Yeah OK sure." He replied, unconvinced.

"Well, why don't we get home and take care of you," he snorted, " and then we can talk about what happened a little more." I said as I helped him up.

"OK, but you need to be taken care of too." He said.

"Sure I do Kevin, sure I do." I replied.

"If you don't let someone check over you, then I'm not gonna let anybody check over me." Kevin said.

"Don't worry Kevin, I'm fine. But if it will make you happy, I'll get checked over." I agreed.

"That's all I ask" Kevin replied.

"Alright, we should probably get going, its been a long day."

"Yeah, it has." Kevin agreed as he pulled me closer to him as we walked.

**AN: Well, I saw the preview for 'Ultimate Power' during 'The Enemy of My Enemy'. So this chapter is based on what little information I know about 'Ultimate Power'. I know this chapter has a bad ending but next chapter will have Kevin and Gwen's little chat about what happened. I hoped you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
